Shane and Samantha a pokemon love story
by gothicemoanimefan
Summary: Shane is new to town and wonders what exciting adventure awaits
1. A new begining

Shane and Samantha A pokemon love story *Pls note shane and samantha are my own original pokemon trainers that do not exist within the pokemon canon and are entirely my creation please do not stel there names as they are mine thnx :3

It was my first day in little root and I was excited to meat my knew neybors. I helped my mum and dad move boxes of stuf up to the house and into my room. It wasn't long befor a man knocked on the door. He was wearin a coat like a professor would wear. He introduced himself as professor birth. :Hello my name is prof. birth. What is your name young man?:  
>'Oh my name is Shane I'm 12 years old."<br>The professor offered me around his lab after I had done helping unpack.  
>I was excited to go see what the prof wanted so I decided to upack faster.<br>Once I was done I rushed down the stares and to the lab.

It seemd like some crazy syense lab but the prof was there so I went to him.  
>He asked me about pokemon. I knew that pokemon were helpful but I didn't no people trained them. :Since you are knew you can chose any of these 3 pokemon to take with you:<br>I of course picked Treecko because he's my favourite. Before too much longer a girl walked in and took one of the other pokeballs. 'Who was that?" i asked the prof ;Thats my niece samantha."

I took my new pokemon home and showed it to my family who wer suprized by how cool it was.  
>I said to my mum if its ok if I go take my pokemon for a walk and she said it was ok.<br>While I was walking over near the entrance of town I noticed the girl from before samantha. She was talking to birth.  
>Apparently she is studying pokemon in the wild with the prof and I thought that sounded cool so i went to go see them.<p>

I took a few steps out and i was attacked by a level 3 zigzagoon. Luckily I remembered how to flee from battle by selecting the run option in the menu.  
>Once I escaped the tall grass I noticed birth and samantha were being attack so I quickly rushed in to help.<p>

GO! ANKO! (I named him this because of Naruto hehe)  
>I had it use pound twice to defeat the zigzagoon. :Thanks for your help there um what was your name again?"<br>'Shane."  
>:Ah yes shane thank you so much"<br>'Thanks a lot Im Samanta"  
>I stopped and just stared at her and it was kinda akward then she started blushing.<br>Suddnely an urge from within forced me to do something I wouldn't normally be doing.  
>I ordered my pokemon to kill the prof so I could be alone with samantha.<br>Samantha scremed and I grabbed her hand before she could run away.  
>"Oh your not going anywhere'<p>


	2. The beast within

Shane and Samantha a pokemon love story part 2

Tears were welled up in samanthas eyes but that wouldn't stop me. My raging cock was ready to penetrate her.  
>I put anko back in the poke ball and threw samantha on top of births bloody corpse.<br>My dick was so hard that it penetrated threw her clothes. She let out a painful scream as I violated her. "Yeah you like that you fucking bitch" I said as I smacked her face I think I smacked her a little bit too hard and she got knocked out.  
>I hit her tits and that got her up from her uncioncessness.<br>She was still screaming but looked like she was enjoying it so I thought I would make this worse for her.

I called out Anko again and ordered him to vine whip her ass until I said stop. I kept going and going until her ass was bleeding. I ordered anko to stop and I cupped my hand under her bleeding ass to collect the blood.  
>I pushed the blood inside her ass and started violently fucking that. She was almost dead so I got out a bottle of max revive and sprayed it in her face.<br>Now she could really feel what I was doing.

Before long I came and because of the blood it was pink. I forgot all about the professor and got his bag and put it over Samanthas head. I carried her uncioncess body back to my house where we lived happily for the rest of our days.

The end.  
> <p>


End file.
